User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 20
¿qué pasa? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:12, 10 May 2010 :farming jittes now, ever since they started going for 100e. ··· Danny So Cute 19:34, 10 May 2010 (UTC) ::Holy shit. Get me some! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:54, 10 May 2010 :wtf is a jitte? Brandnew 21:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Sword that deals blunt damage. No idea where you farm them or anything though. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 21:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::3 Years GW and i've never heard about/seen a jitte. :o [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 21:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here ya go :D. They're not all that rare, but finding one with decent stats is. I've only seen like 1 with 15^50 ever. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:36, 10 May 2010 :::::wat, i've had a perfect one of those sitting in my storage forever now. Brandnew 21:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then sell it, fucker. On Guru, people will pay insane prices for them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:54, 10 May 2010 :::::::Fuck, where do you farm those niggers? I want one to go along with my colossal pick =/ --'đarkchaoş]' 23:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Blunt damage is making a comeback. Grab your dildos and win gw--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) can you clean this for me, theres a lot of austism all over its rating page. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Rt/any_ST_RA_Rit image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I cleaned up the policy-violating votes, but just so you know, they're right. Spirit spamming in RA is bad and will be worse after the mesmer update. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:31, 11 May 2010 hey can you help me? my viewing for PvX is now, like, smaller, it looks as its like 80% or so instead of 100%, but its 100% for every other website.--Bluetapeboy 20:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ctrl + mouse scroll wheel? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 20:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :hold control scroll up. Gringo 20:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks so much :D it was hurting my eyes :p--Bluetapeboy 20:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) GET ON MSN--TahiriVeila 15:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys. I was gone for 3 days. I forgot to warn all of you. I was at my sister-in-law's college graduation. The speaker literally encouraged people to brush their teeth, eat vegetables, and wear condoms. It wasn't received well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:44, 16 May 2010 :maybe he was trolling? — Maf so rational. 06:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo I need to talk to you, when you have a chance. It's concerning Mr. X. -- 'Big McStrongfist' 02:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, but I can't get on MSN until like Monday. Does it concern anything specifically with him? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:04, 16 May 2010 ::Well, yeah...since it needs MSN. :p -- 'Big McStrongfist' 06:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The mysterious Mr. X! who is he? :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's literally Mr. X, of course. --''Chaos? -- 20:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. F! — Maf so rational. 06:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You rang? --Frosty 19:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::ARRESTED DEVELOPMENT <3 Gringo 20:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, brother (<3) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:53, 21 May 2010 Gone 'til Monday Good luck with that update stuff. I can't help clean up until monday. Someone get me some awesome new weapons and shit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:51, 22 May 2010 :get on msn--TahiriVeila 15:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you vote on your own build ? I couldn't find in the voting and rating section any mention of that. I would imagine that no, you cannot vote, but i could be wrong.--Lullysing 02:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :you can, but if it sucks dont vote it real high. Gringo 03:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::^ what Gringo said. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:36, 26 May 2010 Hey perma me please. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Phen got you. Have a nice break and email me if you want to come back. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:28, 27 May 2010 Push Why such a strong push on permabans? Bad players need all the help they can get....why do you think they end up here?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Because you need to edit to use pvx. --Frosty 01:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Pretty much what Frosty said. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::So what you are saying is that bad players/users should stay bad and not edit to try to extract more information to help them get better?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure, what the hell, if you are bad at the game after 5 years this place won't help you. --Frosty 10:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::True that....if they were on here for 5 years....or they have been playing for 5 years straight. Some people haven't logged as many hours. You are correct to say that the game has been around for long enough. I still see people playing however and still missing the basics.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was gone for my wife's family renunion. I forgot about it and had to pack/leave ASAP a few days ago. Too much estrogen and fighting. I thought I was going to have to beat one of their children just to get them all to shut the fuck up. So, what'd I miss? (also, wtf is X talking about above?) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:35, 2 June 2010 :no one knows, and all you missed was Schoko joining the wiki. Gringo 20:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::So, no drama? Really? I'm impressed. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:39, 2 June 2010 ::I will try and explain my thoughts in a manner that you guys can understand---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to stop by and say HI GUYS I'M MILEY CYRUS DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE'S A PARTY IN THE USA? 173 16:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :why of course, I was bourne there. har har har. Bruce Springsteen 16:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You hate me! D: I'm going to QQ every time anyone opposes. Which will probably be the entire wiki. ^___^ --Iggy 's other account 22:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :D If that were true, then the whole wiki hates 90% of our RfA candidates. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:39, 8 June 2010 :: I support you...even in threat of a perma I support your ever enriched outlook on PVX.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Um....someone might be trying to hack me Just so everyone knows, someone reset my password w/o my permission today. If I start acting weird or something, it means my account got hacked. No idea why someone would want to do that, but meh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:26, 9 June 2010 :Aw poor Karate. But, everyone acts weird around here it's PvX so it will be hard to spot if you been hacked. :O --Iggy 's other account 17:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::True. And it turns out an IP was resetting all the admins passwords. I just banned it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:28, 9 June 2010 :::You can still reset someone's password while banned. It's all thanks to the nice password recovery feature that mediawiki has. 173 03:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Your talkpage. It looks like a userpage. Why?--Steamy..x 10:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever reasons people have to customize their talk appearance? --ςοάχ? -- 11:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? I would have never guessed!--Steamy..x 11:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It is part of his template..edit page and check out the top line---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah i got that bit, i mean why did he do it?--Steamy..x 12:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::because he wanted to. I don't think there was any specific reason beyond that. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 13:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why do people do anything? --Frosty 13:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Stop getting existential Frosty...I'll sic Nietzsche on you.--TahiriVeila 14:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why did you say that. --Frosty 14:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::zzz--TahiriVeila 14:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I just felt like it, tbh. I had the time one day and did it. Nothing more to it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:38, 10 June 2010 KJ find the special page that lists users by number of contributions. I can't find it.--TahiriVeila 14:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's at . What bothers me is that I'm close to the top. ::<3 you too brandnew--TahiriVeila 15:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::This what you're looking for? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:32, 10 June 2010 ::::I saw that, wasn't there one that listed all of the users sorted by number of edits though?--TahiriVeila 15:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Go to local list users, use the drop down to get editors over 100 edits, and click the revision thing to make it go in order. Frosty's first, Chaos is second, Danny's combined with Cedave would be third, and I'm eighth. I haven't seen you in the top 30. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:43, 10 June 2010 Too much? http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=5170938&postcount=386? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:44, 10 June 2010 :lololol. Probably too much for Guru, but Guru's weak. Tru 15:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :i lol'd at the end bit.--Steamy..x 15:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That was the part I meant. Time for another Guru ban, apparently :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:52, 10 June 2010 :::Tbh, its worth it if you get to be that epic to some butthurt fgt.--Steamy..x 15:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I used to think the people who post on the SOE boards were retarded...then I started reading guru--TahiriVeila 15:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just do that sometimes. Like the Chaos' sexuality rant. For no reason, I can pull those out of thin air. I think it's due to all the shit I put up with as a kid. I used to '''rip' on guys when they tried to fuck with me. And then....I'd get jumped....so, I apparently never learn my lesson. And lolz, Jake. Guru'ers just make me laugh. Hence the prospect of awesome responses...and threads to get botters banned :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:58, 10 June 2010 :::::I wouldnt have guessed you troll guru :p--Steamy..x 16:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not really trolling....just boredom manifested. Which, I guess, is most likely trolling :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:00, 10 June 2010 :::::::I've been trolling the SWG forums since the servers are still down for maintenance. Just quoting all the raging nerds and asking umad? 1-10--TahiriVeila 16:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You evil genius! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:09, 10 June 2010 :::::::::Well the maintenance is taking 5 hours longer than it was supposed at this point and might be longer...need to do something to entertain myself--TahiriVeila 16:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Can't say I blame you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:18, 10 June 2010 come on MSN--TahiriVeila 02:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Big project. I checked alot of the builds. I found that some of them are not on the proper rating. In my eyes we must check all of them to show the real rate. I am doing some of the PvE section atm. Shadow Form Slayer 19:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow. I really don't see how people can't check if the category should change after their vote. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::People seem to not care/be afraid to do something wrong. Some are on the edge of survival I must say too. I lolled a few times, thinking of letting the build go off the edge. But I didn't :P Shadow Form Slayer 19:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::It's often the right thing to do ;o --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Discord went to good whahaha. 4.61 if I remembered right. Shadow Form Slayer 19:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::4.74 for JQ Contagion. zzz. I'll gladly help with this project tomorrow, gives me something to do at work besides coding and waiting for something interesting to pop up in RC. Tru...hardly 19:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Yey :P Shadow Form Slayer 19:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: 4.60, not noticed, sheez. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Knocklock_Palm_Spiker Shadow Form Slayer 19:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do what I can to help as soon as I can. The next two weeks are a mess for me (I'll be gone all next week), but I think you guys are doing a great job noticing stuff like that. We can miss a lot and I can think of several things we need to clean up just off the top of my head....but we don't have time right now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:08, 16 June 2010 ::PvP great done, Good almost (@HA now) Shadow Form Slayer 05:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::All PvE testing sections done, PvE General great and good done as well. I'll probably be working on other PvE sections throughout the day, as it seems you've got PvP pretty much covered. Tru...hardly 13:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Continuing PvP now. Been @ school and in bed till now :P Shadow Form Slayer 13:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you want to help with the PvE section at some point, feel free. Start from the bottom category (not All) and go up so we don't overlap. I should probably raise my work:PvX ratio >_>. Tru...hardly 13:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::PvP done. Did also every testing build. Voted some away, some good :). Will help Tru Shadow Form Slayer 14:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Finished PvE General, Farming and Running (including Testing and Trial on each). I tagged every build I saw containing Sliver Armor with either an Archive-pending or a Build update template, depending on whether or not it had damage from other sources. Tru...hardly 15:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::*cough* =p. I'll help with that one in a bit after i've had food xD ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks guys! And check Phen's link. He tends to keep a list of things that need to be done that any of you could help with. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:12, 17 June 2010 ::::::::::Finished all the other sections (PvE hero, SC, team) for ratings. Tru...hardly 12:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit why couldn't I edit?Shadow Form Slayer 13:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : I need to ask you a question, are you free to get on MSN for the moment? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not. If it's not personal, you mind posting it here? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:39, 19 June 2010 ::: Ehh, kinda is. More so of your opinion. It can wait whenever you can get on MSN. Also, no i don't have an ele tome. But i'll give you the money for one. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::IIR KJ has uninstalled GW---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 13:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::On my home comp, yes. If I get bored at work, I'll still play and try to fill my HoM. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:29, 19 June 2010 Gone for a week Taking the teens to the beach. Hopefully it wont be covered in oil. Shouldn't be, but you never know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:57, 21 June 2010 :can i come? i love teens in swimsuits. -Auron 13:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::paedobear.jpg --Frosty 13:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I love my teens oily. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Girls in state care typically have sexual issues (STDs, injuries, etc). If you want that shit, feel free. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:01, 26 June 2010 ::condoms, etc. ··· Danny So Cute 07:38, 26 June 2010 (UTC) Might want to move out of Texas if the Republicans have their way Apparently their new platform opposes blow jobs and anal sex, among a dozen different things that make them look absolutely ridiculous. I'm really, really sorry you live somewhere where things like this even have to come up. :< ··· Danny So Cute 09:59, 27 June 2010 (UTC) :The fuck? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 10:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::^They've ruined it. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 12:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :We are arresting you for sucking your husbands dick? Lol?--Oskar 10:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Luckily, ^ that will never happen. We have a very weird dichotomy in Texas. The majority of the state is full of fundies and right-wing nutjobs, but Austin (the capital) is full of liberal democrats and independents. Anything pushed before the state senate like that would be turned down in a heartbeat. Oh, and our courts are rather liberal. ::Unfortunately, our state board of education, like all of our state boards, is insanely conservative and full of half-inbred cocksuckers who wouldn't know the difference between evolution and socialism even if they were evolved creatures living in a socialistic society (oh, wait...). So, now in Texas we don't teach Manifest Destiny or anything concerning Thomas Jefferson. Apparently, the state board just realized that Jefferson c+p'd his own Bible and was a deist. God forbid they ever realize that every single other founding father was as well. They're currently trying to remove sex ed and evolution from schools, but we're fortunate enough to have a state senate that says "Fuck you and stop it" when they get the chance. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:16, 27 June 2010 Welcome Image How would you reckon that I would want to make one? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :There is no possible way in which you could have a neater image than I do, but what do you have in mind? :> :http://www.funnypart.com/pictures/FunnyPart-com-warm_welcome_door_mat.jpg --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I wanted one similar to yours, different image and different text. However both would have a similar meaning. Instead of getting "your first build trashed" it would be about them angry that their build is getting criticised or being trolling. I must find an image too! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hell, I would even be happy if it was just a nice, high res picture of my henchman saying Welcome to PvX, and check here to indent and ~~~~ to sign their comments. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::We need a pic with all kinds of whiny/bad quotes, like "you haven't even tried the build", with various sizes and transparency, and some kind of background. No idea what the hell to do with it. Hope you catch my drift ^_^ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Give me an idea of what kind of image/text you want, and I'll make something on Monday when I have time. Give me example images as well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:10, 27 June 2010 :http://www.abc.net.au/parenting/images/toddler_behaviour.jpg without the background and a quote box for the toddler saying "But you guys didn't even test it!". And with the welcoming text saying "Welcome to PvX, have you posted any of your epic builds yet? Be sure to sign your comments with four tidles (~~~~)! Have fun and stay safe!" And a small signature on the bottom that says "Vince". Like the one on my page here Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hawt idea? So, in the last week that stupid spirit's strength dagger nonsense has been submitted at least three times. I'm thinking we make a page with all these builds that have been trashed over and over and link them on all the new user's pages. Life Guardian 07:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. But to put it on the main page :> Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 07:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::by all means make it, but I don't see it being main paged. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::The talk pages need to be saved too or you'll have to repeat the discussions about why the build is bad. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 13:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or just have a big wall of text explaining why the person who thinks its good is a genuine retard.--Oskar 13:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or just say "No, fuck off" and slap a well on it. You do realise no wall of text will ever solve anything. Only telling them to fuck off ever will. MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The last few times ive said fuck off ive had niggers telling me im indenting wrong because theyre too dumb to work out who im replying to =/--Oskar 13:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Tell them to fuck off too. Works for me. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I say put it in your namespace, with a solid argument for why the build sucks on the discussion page (FAQ style) and then just link it to any user who posts one of those builds. No reason for it to be in the main space. Oh, and make a fancy fake-template header ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:21, 30 June 2010 If you resign, we have a replacement. http://doomsdayind.files.wordpress.com/2009/06/cyborg-pirate-ninja-jesus.jpeg --Oskar 14:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Is he able this weekend? I'd need to feed a couple of thousands and no chef has agreed to take responsibility of it. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 14:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Email him at idontfuckinghaveaclue@msn.com to ask--Oskar 14:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :You have no idea how many times I've been sent this image because of my user name. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:22, 30 June 2010 :: It reminds me of Darth Vader almost. However, KJ is much stronger, braver, and much more manlier than this cyborg priate ninja jesus. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::lrn2originality, you baddies. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Karate_Jesus.png C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 17:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) account i remember we talked about it a while back. i was wondering if you had any leftover accounts yet i could take off your hands. lemme know baby. <3 --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't gotten any accounts since the last time we talked. Most of the guys I knew in game have quit now and already given their accounts away (to me or otherwise), so I don't know if I'll be getting another. One of the guys I know might quit soon, because he just had a baby. I'll let you know if he does. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:42, 1 July 2010 ::alright, because im still in the market :) thanks KJ --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 20:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::don't give them away! they sell easy on GR. for real money. ··· Danny So Cute 07:47, 2 July 2010 (UTC) Can you do me a favor clean the votes of the 600/smite Arachni's Haunt. It is being renewed by me. Shadow Form Slayer 17:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :sexual favors tits or gtfo--Oskar 17:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::And there goes another pedo, chased by the Eternal Conqueror of Justice. 17:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::84yud--Oskar 17:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Link and I'll do it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:22, 5 July 2010 :Build:Team - 600/Smite Arachni's Haunt -- 18:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. And in the future, please archive talk pages. Don't delete them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:08, 5 July 2010 Doctor jenkins' ban can i ask why you increased it to a month? ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :His ban history, and the fact that it's Thunda. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:05, 7 July 2010